A typical date
by BearerOfStupidity
Summary: Have you always wondered what a typical date of Tai and Sora looks like? Well, here's the answer! Taiora.  Chapter 2 is up and shows Tk and Kari's date. Takari and a bit Mimato.   And I couldn't stop myself from writing a third chapter...
1. Tai and Sora

**Hello everyone. This is the first fic I publish myself and I hope you will enjoy it!**

**I want to thank LeaLea1992 for her support! If you haven't read her stories yet, you should hurry up and do it! ;)**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it and what I could make better.**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Digimon

* * *

><p><strong><em>A typical date<em>**

"You ask who I am? You really want to know who I am? I am Tai Kamiya, the mighty leader of the digidestined! I can take three mega-level digimon down with one strike, so you don't stand a chance against me! You better retreat because I..."  
>"Have to get up because you were supposed to pick up your girlfriend over an hour ago."<p>

These words startled tai and woke him up abruptly, which caused him to fall out of his bed and right in front of Sora's feet.  
>"Oh, hey Sora. What are you doing here? I thought I should come and pick you up at 5 o' clock." the 20-year-old Tai said from his position on the floor.<br>"Yes, that's right, but because it's already past 6, I thought I should come and wake you up." replied Sora.  
>"What? Oh no. Don't say I fell asleep and missed our date again! Oh Sora, I'm so sorry! I'm such a dork!"<br>Instead of being angry the girl just smiled and helped Tai get up. She gave him a peck on the lips and said "I know, but you're my dork! And that's why I love you so much."  
>Now relieved that he wasn't in trouble because of the incident, Tai said "I love you, too! Why don't we go eat a pizza, my treat!"<br>"Sounds good, but maybe you want to put on some clothes first" Sora laughed. That stopped the brown haired boy right before leaving the appartment in just his boxers.

"That's a good idea! Why do I never think about that?"

**In a small diner**

20 minutes later the two of them were sitting in a small diner and eating a family sized pizza. Well, Sora was eating. Tai's actions would be better described as devouring.

"Tai, don't forget to chew. It might come in handy if you don't choke because I would prefer if you survived a few more years" Sora informed Tai, but he was too busy choking on a big piece of pizza.  
>"See, I told you to chew!" And with that, she took the last slice and ate it with a huge grin.<p>

The couple decided to take a walk through the park before returning to Tai's appartment.

"You know, I like walking through the park. Especially in the evening, it's so quiet and soothing. It's beautiful!" Sora said while holding Tai's hand.  
>"Yeah, you're right, but you are far more beautiful!" Tai answered. Then he spun his girl around and pressed his lips on hers. He slowly opened his mouth a bit and slid his tongue in Sora's mouth and began a dance with her tongue.<p>

Far too soon they had to end the kiss because they both needed air.  
>Tai pulled his love close to him in a tight embrance and whispered into her ear that he loves her more than anything else in the world.<br>After that they started their way back to the appartment.

**Back at the Kamiya's appartment**

When they arrived there, they noticed that nobody was at home. On the kitchen table the young man found a note, which said that his parents would be out of town for the night and that his sister would stay at T.K.'s house for the night.  
>"Why is Kari staying at T.K.'s? I hope they don't do what I'm afraid they will do tonight! I think I have to make a threatening call to a certain blonde haired boy!" said Tai, whose bigger-brother-protectiveness kicked in.<br>"Oh Tai, relax, they won't do anything stupid. Besides, now that we are alone, we can have some fun, if you know what I mean," Sora said in a seductive voice.  
>"Oh, you have a good point there. And I know exactly what you mean!" Tai said with a sly smile. "We can play videogames all night long and nobody will complain that we are too loud!"<br>Sora just face palmed and groaned "Oh Tai, you're really the biggest dork I've ever met!"


	2. TK and Karis date

Thanks to all reviewers for their nice comments! You guys are awesome!

I decided to write a second chapter that tells what TK and Kari have done while Tai and Sora went on their date.

Please review, constructive critism is welcome! And please don't review just to say that you don't like Kari or Takari!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

><p>"Hey Sweetheart, are you ready for our date?" TK asked when his girlfriend Kari opened the door to her family's apartment.<p>

"Of course my cuddle wuddle bear" the brunette replied with a kiss on TK's cheek.

"Stop calling me that! It's embarrassing!" the blond boy with the now red cheeks said. "Anyway, is there someone snoring in there?"

"Snoring? Oh, yes, that's Tai. He fell asleep."

"But isn't he supposed to pick up Sora in a couple of minutes? We should wake him up!"

TK tried to enter the apartment, but Kari stopped him.

"Let Sora wake him up, it would be untypical if he would be on time for his date," Kari said with a giggle. "And now come on or we'll be late for the movie!"

**30 minutes later**

"Tell me, why have I agreed on watching such a stupid chick flick with you?" the blonde boy groaned a few minutes after the movie started:

"Well, because you love me, you want to spend time with me and you would do anything for me. Oh, and because I threatened you that else tonight wouldn't be very 'entertaining', if you know what I mean" the brunette answered with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me..."

**After the movie**

"Oh my god, that was soo sad! Like when the boy died in the girl's hands right after he confessed his love to her after he took the bullet shot at her! I nearly cried!"

TK just responded with "Huh, oh. Yeah. Whatever..."

"TK! Have you even paid attention to the movie?" Kari asked with crossed arms.

TK started to sweat. He couldn't lie to Kari, yet he couldn't say that he didn't pay attention either. So he decided to change the subject. But how? He looked around and just as he was about to give up, he spotted a solution.

"Look, there are Tai and Sora. They seem to be walking to the park. Lets follow them!" TK said as he grabbed Kari's hand and dragged her after the other couple.

After they TK and Kari followed the older couple for a few minutes through the park, they hid in a bush when Tai spun Sora around and kissed her.

"As far as I know Tai, he will do something stupid soon. I can't for it! Then I can tease him forever with it," Kari whispered with a grin.

"You're lucky that your brother is a dork even in public! Matt never does anything stupid in public. I wish I had something to tease him, too!" TK answered with a frown.

"Hey! I heard that!" came a voice from behind.

This gave the young couple such a fright that they almost fell out of the bush.

"Psst, don't blow our cover! We are waiting for Tai doing something stupid!" the creepy voice said again.

When TK and Kari turned around they saw Matt and Mimi sitting behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the younger couple asked in unison.

"Just the same as you, waiting for Tai to be a dork. We do that every weekend. And now look what you've done! They walked away! Come on my cuddle wuddle bear, lets follow them" Mimi said as she dragged Matt out of the bush.

""Hey, stop calling me that!" was the last thing the younger teens heard from the older couple.

"Oookay, that was creepy. I think we should got to your apartment now, what do you say?" Kari asked the now grinning blonde. "Hey, why are you grinning?"

"She called him cuddle wuddle bear, I'll make sure he never hears the end of it" TK answered with a devilish smirk.

**Later at TK apartment**

"What would you like to eat? My mom's out of town, so I have the whole kitchen for myself" the blonde boy asked as he took out everything he needs to cook a meal for his beloved angel.

"Mh, I'd like to eat a pizza."

"But Kari, I can use the whole kitchen without being worried to be disturbed by my mother, and you want pizza?" TK replied with disbelief.

Kari thought for a moment and then a smile crept on her face. "Okay, then I want fillet of beef with pepper cream sauce."

"Which pizza do you want?" TK asked as he called the pizza service.

**An hour later**

"Ordering pizza was a great idea" the blonde said when he put away the empty pizza boxes.

"I know" Kari said with a smile. "And what shall we do now?"

"I don't know, I'm up for suggestions. Maybe we could do something in my room" TK said with a sly smile.

Kari answered with an equally sly smile. "In your room? Oh, I think I know something. We can..." Kari' moved her mouth directly to TK's ear and continued to whisper "... use your pc to spy on Tai and Sora"

This made TK fall over. When he got back up he asked "What? How can we spy on them with my pc?"

"Come on, I'll show you" Kari giggled.

"Izzy showed me how to do that after I found out that he helped Tai to track my cell phone" the girl said and after she typed something into a program she just installed on TK's pc they had access to the webcam of Tai's pc.

"It's good that Tai always forget to turn off his computer" Kari said.

TK was surprised that his girlfriend would do something like that.

"Oh, come on TK. Don't look so shocked! Especially you should know that I'm not the innocent girl everyone used to know anymore. And now lets see what they are doing!"

With that Kari clicked on a button and opened a window that showed her brother's bedroom.

When the teens saw what the older ones were doing, their jaws dropped.

"Are they doing what it looks like?"

"I've always wondered what my brother would do when he and Sora are alone at home, but I'm shocked that they are doing something like that!"

"I know what you mean. Seeing my brother doing 'that' with his girlfriend when they are alone would shock me, too!" TK said with a disbelieving look.

Kari's look was similar. "Out of all things they could do, they are playing videogames!"


	3. Unwanted Observers

Hello to all of you who read this. And a big thank you to everone who has reviewed!

I wanted to write something again and this came to my mind. It is short and maybe not very good, but to my excuse I have to say that where I live it is almost 2 o' clock in the morning and that I am very, very hungry...

This chapter is dedicated to two very nice authors on this site.  
>With the first one I'm constantly chatting via PM's. Chatting with her is a lot of fun and she even lives in the same country as I :-)<br>With the second I used to chat. She stopped writing for this site and deleted her (great) stories. If she reads this, she'll know that I mean her^^ I wish you all the best! And I miss chatting with you!

Please review, constructive critism is welcome!

I still don't own Digimon...

* * *

><p>"Yeah, one would think a couple their age would be doing you know what." T.K. said still shocked about what he saw on the screen.<p>

„They can't be serious! Why are they playing videogames instead of..."

"Shh, you'll wake up my neighbors!" the blonde boy told Kari as he stopped her from shouting out what she thought normal people would do alone at home. "Maybe we should just turn off the computer and give them some privacy. And I already have an idea what we can do!"

"Ok, turn it off, this is too weird for my taste. I'll go and watch some TV."

"But Kari, why do you want to watch TV?! What about , you know?!" T.K. whined desperately wanting to have some fun in bed.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the right mood for that anymore. This was way too disturbing!"

"But Kari..."

**Meanwhile in Tai's bedroom**

"Hah, I beat you again" Sora stuck her tongue out at Tai as she had won the third game in a row. "Admit it, I'm much better than you!"

"The hell I'll admit, Takenouchi! I'm letting you win! Besides, I've got this strange feeling that someone is watching us!"

Tai started looking around the room, but there was nothing suspicious. Well, the blinking red light on Tai's webcam, that indicates that the camera is recording, _was_ suspicious. For a person who knows what the blinking means anyway. But Tai wasn't such a person...

"Yeah, sure. You just don't want to admit that I am a better player than you! And now let us do something else, I'm getting bored."

"And what do you want to do?"

"Well, I have there something in my mind. It involves you, me and your bed." Sora said with a seductive wink.

"What? You really want to go to bed already? But it isn't late yet! Let us stay awake some more time!"

You don't need to have mindreading abilities to know what Sora thought at the moment: 'What the hell?! Is he really that stupid? What have I gotten myself into when I agreed to be his girlfriend?!'

"Get on your bed! Now!" Sora ordered and just as they stood up from the floor, the blinking of the webcam stopped.

**In Izzy's room**

Joey had gotten a new laptop that day and Izzy helped him all evening to set it up. Now that they were done, the computer genius wanted to give his friend a last advice.

"Thanks for setting up my new laptop, Izzy. I don't think I would have gotten this right alone."

"No problem Joey. I'm glad to help. And don't forget to shut it down when you are done using it. It isn't good for your HDD if it runs all day, and someone could get access to it while you are not paying attention. Tai always forgets that."

"Ok, thanks for the advice! I'll make sure it is never unattended! But who could get access to Tai's pc? I mean, I understand that I should keep an eye on my laptop since I'll be carry it with me in public, but Tai's is safely in his room." the blue haired boy asked curiously.

"Oh, I think you got me wrong there. I meant that someone could remote control your pc."

"What? Remote control? That is possible?"

"Yes, it's quite easy. Here, I show you. I bet Tai's computer is on."

After a few button clicks, Izzy had full access to all of Tai's files.

"Wow, this is creepy. And everybody can do that with anybody's computer?" Joey asked worriedly.

"No, it isn't that easy. You need a certain knowledge. And the missing of any kind of protection software on Tai's pc makes it extraordinary easy to get access. I can even control his webcam. Here, look..."

**Back in Tai's bedroom**

"You know, somehow I'm a bit embarrassed for not understanding what you wanted to do at first."

"It's ok Tai. And please let us start now. I've been waiting all evening"

Sora whispered seductively.

"As you wish honey" Tai said when he united their bodies.

Unbeknownst to them the red light on Tai's webcam started blinking again...


End file.
